


A Summer with You

by satoda



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoda/pseuds/satoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A captain and a point guard, and silly things in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Different Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things I wrote for the OTP battle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never thought Izuki would look so good in frills.

If there was one thing Hyuuga never expected to do, it was to be attracted to his best friend. But here he was, staring at the light and creamy skin of the nape of Izuki's neck, dipping down past soft collarbones until being covered by... The maid outfit. 

Yeah, that was what started it all. That damn maid outfit for this damn cafe for the damn club during the damn culture festival.

He himself was subjected to the frilly piece of evil, but at least he still looked relatively manly! Izuki though... He had taken the situation in stride, and after seeing the other in the dress, Hyuuga could see why. The point guard... Didn't look bad in it. The puffed up sleeves and layered clothing covered up prominent muscles, leaving behind sloping shoulders and added curves going down to uncovered thighs that only led his head to dangerous places.

Hyuuga quickly looked away, pinching his arm lightly. Now was not the time! Coach would have his head for slacking off when the cafe was busy and bustling. Even if it irked him that so many had come to do the same. He knew that, if Izuki kept his mouth shut, he was quite the eye candy. And, with the added allure of a maid outfit that complimented his looks, the annoying puns could be put aside for now. But, it didn't change the fact that little spikes of jealousy were popping up unexpectedly.

"H-Hey, wait!" The call from the familiar voice snapped him out of the negative thoughts. Looking over, he saw the source of the problem. One of the more daring customers had copped a feel on Izuki, something the captain definitely was not going to let happen so easily. He marched over with an ill-foreboding glare, grabbing his best friend's wrist and pushing him behind his back, where it would apparently be safer.

"Oi... There's a no touching policy here." The glare turned to an even more ill-meaning smile, lips twitching at the corner as he looked down at the offender. "If you can't follow it, then leave!" And that was that. Hyuuga watched as the customer scrambled out of his seat, running for the exit. Served him right.

"Hey, Hyuuga..." The wrist in his hold gave a small tug, and he snapped back to attention, suddenly reminded that they were in the middle of a crowded cafe.

He let go of the slim wrist, holding his hands up with an apologetic face. "Ah, s-sorry about that!" And then he forgot about his surroundings again, caught up in Izuki's silvery cobalt eyes. The other had a look of confusion on his face, lips pursed in a mix of irritation and confusion.

"I could have taken care of that myself, you know. I'm still a guy— Hello? Hyuuga? Earth to Hyuuga!" He was in the middle of leaning in toward those tempting lips when the bespectacled man felt a hand pushing at his face. Izuki's hand, to be more specific.

"I know I was made for this maid outfit—"

"Izuki, shut up."

"—But you should watch the time!"

Ah. In other words, the last bit was a pun hinting that Izuki knew he was being watched, all this time. That left Hyuuga in a stupor. He watched the now retreating back, heat slowly creeping onto his cheeks.

And, was that an extra swing in Izuki's hips?! Or was his imagination just going overboard now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted more HyuuZuki in the fandom ok ok


	2. A Fox's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet kiss on a quiet afternoon.

Their first kiss came between everyday moments of their afternoon.

Like a fox's wedding, spring rain sprinkled down in reprieve from the hot summer day. Hyuuga ran under the clear sky, school bag held above his head for some kind of shelter. Tagging behind him were quiet splashes from the point guard's footsteps, little rhythmic melodies of water against rain.

"Izuki, over here! Where did this rain even come from?" Hyuuga ran underneath the overhead awning, stepping in between bicycle racks lined with one-man vehicles. The bright sunlight reflected off bright puddles, leaving sunspots to ghost over the metallic surroundings. But he ignored the natural light, instead focusing on getting the school jacket off. 

"Ugh, I'm completely soaked... I thought spring rains were supposed to be light!" But obviously that wasn't the case, judging by the clinging mess that was his dripping shirt and too wet pants. He wrung out the lower half of the soaked rag of a shirt, looking up to see if the other was in such a sorry state as he was.

He wasn't.

Izuki was a dripping wet mess, and for the point guard, in a good way. Clear droplets of water reflected iridescent streaks of light across his pale, smooth skin. The shirt clung in sleek dips and folds, rivulets of rain water sliding down down down. And here the boy was, brushing hair back in a way that had Hyuuga's eyes following slender fingers back.

The bespectacled man didn't even realize when he had taken steps forward, dropping his jacket around the other's head like a makeshift towel.

"Hey, Hyuuga. What are you do—?" And then lips met against cherry lips, a soft touch like cotton candy that slid onto the mouth with the taste of melting sugar. The captain gave a small tug on his jacket, pulling their heads closer into the kiss, until the bridge of his glasses awkwardly mushed against his best friend's nose.

It was then that Izuki pulled away, pushing at the other's shoulders and ending the short kiss with a tinkling laugh that could pull the foxes out to play. His cheeks were lifted up in an amused smile, eyes crinkled into half-lidded moons.

"I know they call it a fox wedding, but if you say 'I do' then I'll do you—"

"Shut up, Izuki."

Just like that, the two returned to their natural tandem. The captain joined in the laughing, telling the other to shut up with his puns with a too loud slap in the back. And, just as quick as it came, the spring shower disappeared in a quiet escape. 

The two walked back home, little drops of liquid hope falling down to rainbow puddles along the way.


	3. 2AMs Are When Thoughts Are The Loudest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepless night caught onto a certain Sengoku-loving idiot.

It started with a kiss, right? A lovable, soft, quick touch of the lips.

Or, at least that was what it sounded like in all the shojo manga Izuki's sisters enjoyed. Though, there were too many sparkles and floating flowers. He never saw random bubbles pop up around a couple either!

...So, maybe a shojo manga wasn't the best idea to figure out what a kiss felt like.

Or, maybe it was like in the movies. 

He closed his eyes, taking a moment to imagine. It would be right after a triumphant battle, full of glory and honor. Racing down the open slope on top of a horse, the armor plates clacking as Hyuuga pulled Izuki to his chest. He leaned in to press lips against lips as a dramatic explosion erupted in the back—

No no no, that would be terrible. In the first place, where was he even going to find a horse?!

Then... Maybe the surroundings or whatever didn't matter. What was more important was how.

So. How?

...

A simple kiss to start things off, right? A quick contact of lips and lips, and that was it. Wouldn't want to scare Izuki away... But, what if it was his only chance? Then... Hyuuga would rather have it long. He'd rather take his chances with a punch in the face and keep kissing, forever and ever, or at least until he made wheezing noises and breathing through the nose wasn't enough anymore.

So, should he, how do people kiss? Do people just go for it, and somehow things line up? No, there were things to deal with, like faces and noses and the damn glasses. Maybe, if he just, like the movies? The captain grabbed his pillow, leaning into it as if the inanimate object would make a good practice partner. If he, kind of, tilted his head to the side? That was how they did it in movies, after all.

Ah, but. Then he'd have to think about the actual kiss itself. 

Izuki always carried around that chapstick, so his lips wouldn't be dry or anything either. Hyuuga looked around, grabbing a cylinder stick from the bedside table. He should probably start using the thing more too... And people on TV always called kisses sweet, but he imagined it to be something more like the last thing the other ate. But then again, maybe a coffee jelly flavored kiss? 

And doing the kiss would be interesting, to say the least. Nothing too long or too short, right? Despite his laid back manner, Izuki could be pretty stubborn about things. So maybe it might end up a challenge of who held out the longest. As long as the other didn't take control, probably. Like hell was he going to give in that easy! Unless the idiot started punning. Then who knows what Hyuuga would do in retaliation.

Like shut him up with a kiss.

That would be nice... But, first, he had to get to the starting line of whatever these strange feelings wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by FT Island's First Kiss. Prequel to A Fox's Wedding. Because otherwise there is no way that kiss would have gone so smoothly.


	4. Quiet Nights Are Quite Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're both idiots, after all.

They weren't beating each other up in video games this time. Just a quiet afternoon doing homework. Or, at least Hyuuga was. The point guard had already finished, instead choosing to lean back against his bed frame as he idly flipped a page in the book. It was quiet, little scritches against the paper on one side, as the other held the lazy rustle of page against page.

"Izuki," the captain drawled out, frustration lacing around the tone. "How do you do this thing? With your sine cosine dance or whatever. You know what, do it for me. It's no good for my brain anyway." He scooted back across the tatami mats, puling along the notebook alongside a worn out pencil.

"You know I can't do that. I'm sure you're just using the wrong formula again." With a quiet sigh that easily traveled to Hyuuga's ears, the more intelligent one put the book down and looked over. At the bottom of the page were graphite scrawls that made up the final problem. Ah, there it was. Some scribbles in the familiar handwriting of the wrong formula. Close, but not close enough.

"See... You have to divide by pi over two, not just pi." And the raven head leaned back again, taking another look at his book. Where was he again..? Oh, right. The main character was about to reveal his awesome new move, some phantom drive that was utterly unstoppable—

"Done! I'm finally done with this stupid crap!" Well, there went his concentration again. Izuki rolled his eyes and put the book back down on the floor to eye his boyfriend. They'd been together for what, half a year now? But the two of them acted more like some old married couple then a new couple.

"Hyuuga—" he whined, a frown pulling at his lips. "I can't concentrate on the content like this. Oh, that's it..?" He hummed, hand tapping to reach for his notebook and pen. That pun felt a little off the mark...

Though, he could pretty much feel the judging look by his side, along with the next remark following it. "Shut up, Izuki." Yep, there it was.

"I'm just glad we're not some old married couple. Like mom and dad. Then we'd be like this all day, huh?"

The comment caught Izuki by surprise, but only for a moment before another idea popped into his head. He turned to Hyuuga, leaning forward on his knees with a bright grin.

"Ne ne, Hyuuga, let's get married!"

And this time, it was Hyuuga's turn to be surprised. Complete with a startled jump, unbalanced glasses, and a tiny squawk past his mouth. "W-what are you talking about?! Oi oi, don't you think it's a bit too early for this kind of talk?"

But the point guard already had the idea planted in his mind, getting up to grab things. First, a bed sheet from the closet. And then, two ribbons of red. That would work.

He knelt in front of the other again, pushing one of the crimson threads into the captain's hand. "Here. that's going to be a ring. And..." With a teasing grin, he threw the bed sheet over Hyuuga, letting it billow playfully in the air for a second before pulling the cloth together in some makeshift veil.

"And you be the bride!"

Three, two, one. Ah, there it is. The loud spluttering from his very adorable and somehow manly captain. Which only resulted in some wrestling to clip the bed sheet onto Hyuuga’s head. The brunet nodded in satisfaction, chin throbbing with the oncoming bruises. Totally worth it.

"Okay, now that we’ve got that settled—"

"—I didn't agree to this!!—"

"—Let’s say our vows! Here, I’ll go first." And quickly, Izuki grabbed a hold of his boyfriend’s hand, shutting the other up with some good old affection to make the other freeze up. And, a gentle smile spreading across his face, he pulled the red ribbon around the ring finger, tying it into a neat bow as words naturally flowed past his lips.

"I, Izuki Shun, promise to stay with the cool Sengoku-loving idiot Hyuuga (Hey!), in sickness and in health, and all that other stuff. Forever and ever, until we’re both wrinkly gross old people."

"…And I, Hyuuga Junpei," the captain started begrudgingly, "promise to stay with the lame punner who won’t shut up, Izuki (So mean!), forever and ever along with all the other stuff you said."

Then he tied the ribbon around Izuki’s own ring finger, eyes trailing up to look at the other with a reddening face, before grabbing onto the front of his shirt, bringing him in close with a twitching grin.

"And now you can kiss the damn bride and get this shit over with."

Izuki did just that, leaning in for a kiss with a laugh bubbling past his lips to Hyuuga’s, pressing mouths against each other moment after moment until both were a laughing mess against the bed. And then they finally stopped with the silly kisses, shoving at each other lightly.

"You’re stuck with me forever now, idiot."


End file.
